Ditzys cutie mark
by Umbreonmoonspy
Summary: How did Ditzy Doo get her cutie mark? The real story is revealed!
1. Chapter 1

**This is how I honestly think Ditzy/Derpy got her cutiemark, so I decided to share it with everypony!**

* * *

Ditzy Doo grew up in Cloudsdale with her parents, Erraticwind and Bluebreeze She went to school with all of the other pegasus fillies and colts. She tried to make friends but she was often clumsy or strange and the others just laughed at her. Her strange eyes didn't help either. They didn't affect her actions or ability to read, she had long since learned to live with it, but everypony teased her, calling her 'Derpy'. Every day she would return home in tears where her mother would comfort her and they would make muffins. Soon, everypony started getting excited about cutie marks. They were almost to the age when most ponies got them. All of her classmates teased her even harder that year, they told her that she would be the last to get one, or occasionally that she wouldn't get one at all. So she went home that day, depressed, to help cook dinner. She was getting better at not breaking any dishes or spilling food. That evening at dinner her father shared some intriguing news.

"There is a new wizard in the forest, just arrived today," he noted as Ditzy shoved her food around the plate, interestedly.

"You mean the forest below Cloudsdale? I didn't think anyone would ever live there, it's so dark!" Her mother replied. The forest was a strange, frightening place that no one entered if they could help it.

"Yes, seems he is looking for an assistant, but I don't think anypony will go into that forest to help him," that caught Ditzys attention. Here was the answer to all her problems. Then and there she started formulating a plan. After the meal she spoke up.

"Mum? Dad?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I've decided something. I'm going to go be the wizards assistant!" Her parents were taken aback, how could she be a wizards assistant? She wasn't even a unicorn! They shared their concerns, but nothing could convince the young filly to change her mind. And so her parents helped her pack, confident the unicorn would send their daughter straight home when he saw her lack of a horn.

The pony set out early the next morning and flew straight to the forest and soon arrived at the caves the wizard was occupying. Suddenly unsure of herself, Ditzy knocked carefully on the door and waited as the it slowly creaked open. There stood a tall, black stallion with a golden mane. Looking down at Derpy he smiled. She was thunderstruck by his regal appearance and long horn he wore a purple cape and pointed hat that she was sure no one else wore nowadays. In the unicorns silence Ditzy realized he was waiting for her to talk.

"H-hello, um... I'm Ditzy and I was hoping, maybe, I could be your um, assistant?" She stuttered hopefully. His piercing red eyes looked her over carefully before he replied, grinning even wider.

"Yes, I think you will be a fine assistant, please do come in," his voice was low and kind and Ditzy tentatively followed him inside. They walked quietly down a stone corridor to a large room, both of which seemed to be natural caverns. The room was entirely made of stone and covering every inch of the shelf covered walls were potions, jewels and scrolls. Ditzy gaped until she realized the wizard was waiting for her attention.

"My name is Ebonycomet, but you can just call me Ebony, and this is my home, do you like it?" He queried. Ditzy hurried to reply.

"y-yes, it's so beautiful, and large!" He laughed.

"This is only my main workroom. I'll give you the tour tomorrow but it is late tonight so for now I will just show you to your room," Ditzy nodded, suddenly realizing how tired she was, it had taken longer to fly here than she had thought, and followed Ebonycomet down another stone corridor to a much smaller room. This one was stone, like the other, but had a small, fluffy bed and a table with drawers to store things in. "I hope you will be comfortable here," he said, closing the door behind him as he left "Ditzy Doo"


	2. Chapter 2

Ditzy had been working with Ebony for a week now, helping him with potions, charts, and other activities. He was very kind to her. Ebony treated her like an equal, never like she was too little or weak to do something, and he never once acknowledging the fact that her eyes were derped. He never yelled and as she felt more comfortable she broke less and less and she rarely tripped. Every day she wrote to her parents about what she had done and what she had learned. And she had learned quite a lot in such a short time. In order to help Ebony properly she had needed to learn about various plants and their properties, stars, comets, planets, and all their usual positions, many myths and stories, animals and their behaviors. While she was learning about those things she also learned about herself. That she liked to learn, that she had a good memory, among other things. Most of her learning was done on the job while collecting plants or looking through his large microscope. The tunnels and caves the unicorn had made his home were long and mostly unexplored so except for her room, the main workroom and a few storage rooms, Ditzy didn't get to see much of it.

Around the middle of the second week she had some free time and decided to explore. Following winding tunnel after winding tunnel, she soon became disoriented. Every room in the large complex was the same, cold and empty, until she finally stumbled into a large chamber. She stared in awe at the rooms contents. Hundreds of thousands of giant bubbles floated around of various colors and sizes. One floated near her and she saw the image of a purple unicorn filly in its golden surface before it floated away. Then Ditzy felt someone watching her. When she turned, Ebonycomet stood just behind her.

"Beautiful, aren't they,"

"Yes," she breathed. "But... what are they?" He laughed.

"These are the reason I chose to live here," they looked at the shining orbs for a moment before he continued. "When I was little I saw an orb just like these. It was white, like a pearl with the image of a pony moving across its surface so when I found this cave full of them, I made it my home. I've been studying them secretly, you see. I don't know how many there are but every one is unique and each one shows a different pony. I theorise that there is one of these for every pony in Equespony!"

Ditzy soon came to agree with Ebonys conclusion. No two orbs were the same, each one differed in size, shape, color, shine, and even warmth. One orb was a dull, rosy color about the size of a soccer ball and warm to the touch. Another was as cold as ice with a orange shine. She couldn't count them, even if they could have counted high enough the orbs floated away so they didn't know which ones had already been counted. The orbs became their main focus but no matter what they tried they couldn't find any pattern in the traits.

Everywhere she looked, Ditzy saw ponies, happy and sad, young and old, alone and surrounded by others, but one day, she saw three orbs that made the filly decide it was time to go home. The first two were a small, shiny blue orb and a larger dull yellow one. In them she saw her parents, they were reading her latest letter, and crying. An overwhelming feeling of homesickness came over her, how had she left the only two ponies in Cloudsdale that had cared about her? When she looked up, the pony saw her reflection, startled and small, but also confident and caring. The reflection was in a glistening greyish-blue sphere, just larger than her head. Her sphere. She reached out to touch it and when she did a chime rang out followed by another. And another. And another. All from different orbs around the cavern. Their chimes filled the air with a beautiful music.

Ditzy raced back through the tunnels to find Ebony. He was working hard on something in the main workroom when she burst in so he did not notice the little filly at first. She hesitated. Did she really want to leave? He had been so nice to her, and didn't he still need an assistant? Taking a deep breath she went up to him.

"Ebony?" He looked down patiently at her. "I'm going home tomorrow, I miss my family, and there are a lot of ponies out there who don't know about the orbs, they don't know... that they're special. I want to help them," The dark unicorn set down his work, slowly, and smiled.

"I knew when you first came here that you were a good pony, I'm glad that I got to meet you,"

The next day he walked with her to the front door. She turned to go but paused to listen to the grand unicorns last words to her.

"I've always loved your eyes. They are so strange and beautiful. But most of all I admire that you can keep going, even though you're different, because it doesn't make you weird, it makes you special," tears streamed down the silver mares face as she turned to smile. Then she flew home.

* * *

The creaking of door hinges alerted Ditzys parents. They rushed to find their weary, smiling daughter home at last and as she went to her room to sleep after their reunion, they found themselves wondering what she had done with the magician to earn "bubbles" as her cutie mark.

The next day at school Ditzy found she was the only one with a cutiemark. This did not stop the teasing however the fillies and colts sneered at her mark because it was "bubbles". She never corrected them. Now that she knew she was special and she had a purpose the pony became increasingly tolerant of the teasing. She even accepted "Derpy" as just as much her real name as Ditzy. That year she also met a new filly named Raindrops who became her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now, I could be wrong, but I thought you might be wondering what the orbs for the mane 6 looked like. If you didnt then you get to find out anyway! So here are just a few of their orb descriptions.**

* * *

Ever since then Ditzy has been recognizing ponies from the spheres she saw. A rainbow maned pegasus from a pale cyan sphere that was very shiny and warm the size of a basketball. A shy pegasus from a cool, bright red one half that size. An excitable pink pony from a reflective pink sphere twice the size of her head and burning hot. An orange pony from a dull green sphere, about the size of three or four apples and nearly room temperature. A white unicorn from a small magenta one, shiny, but freezing cold. Or a brown stallion from a glossy bronze one that would just fit around the large hourglass he had. And many more.


End file.
